


Kitty~~

by booleanWildcard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kitten, Pink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booleanWildcard/pseuds/booleanWildcard
Summary: Iruka acquires a kitty
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kitty Cat Fics, New Beginnings - Umino Hours, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Kitty~~

I imagine Anko as someone who would totes be like "u need a cat" and then go get him one.  
I also imagine Iruka would respond like ????????, be dubious initially, but still adopt the cat, who would immediately become queen of the house~

edit: now with an actual image! This is for Nova, whose AO3 name i do not yet know


End file.
